Lay of the Land
Lay of the Land is the tenth episode of Recreation. Plot The chapter begins with Simmons about to blow-up Blue Base, but Donut tells him that Caboose has the Epsilon A.I., something he was supposed to give back to Command. Simmons then tries to contact Sarge to tell him about this, but is only able to get static. Lopez states that it may be Sarge's radio that is broken. Back with Sarge, Grif and Caboose, C.T. telling Sarge, Grif and Caboose that they are in a Military dig site. He then explains that all the Humans need to be paired with Alien partners at the dig site because of a treaty they signed. Grif then points out that they can't leave because they crashed their jeep. The C.T. then tells them they can stay long enough to fix the jeep, but can only scavenge parts from a specific area. This causes Grif and Sarge to become suspicious. After they walk off, Smith asks C.T. if he thinks they know anything. He says he doesn't think so, then tells Smith to go back to the Temple and that he'll "take care of these idiots." The camera then zooms to a faraway part of the site where several dead humans and aliens are hidden. Characters Red Team :List of characters in Red vs. Blue *Simmons *Sarge *Grif *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Caboose Other *Epsilon Neutral *C.T. *Smith Transcript Simmons, Donut, and Lopez are walking around at Valhalla. Simmons: Donut! Where have you been? Donut: Just seeing if the guy at Blue Base had anything valuable to move out. You know, before we burn it to the ground. Caboose asked me to housesit. Simmons: Did they have anything valuable? Donut: Well, I’m not gonna tell you! You’ll just find it and burn it. Simmons: Yeah, that’s true. But tell me anyway. Donut: Nah, there’s not much over there. Just some spare parts from Caboose’s “build-a-new-best-friend” project. …and it looks like he took that A.I. unit with him. Simmons: So dumb. …wait, what? A.I. unit? Donut: Yeah! It was kind of cool. It was purple and liked to hear old stories about— Simmons: What? He kept that!? He wasn’t supposed to keep that! I thought he turned it in! That was part of the deal for getting our bases! We had to turn over all equipment! Donut: You’re talking to me about things that don’t really make any sense. I’ve been kind of gone. I don’t know if you noticed. Simmons: I need to tell Sarge and have him get it back from that idiot… A radio sounds. Simmons: Sarge, come in. Sarge. Sarge, do you read? The only response is static. Simmons sighs. Simmons: Ah, dammit. Hey Lopez! Lopez: Yes. Simmons: Is the radio busted? Lopez: Busted radio. How come no one ever wants to talk to me about anything else? Simmons: The radio! [slowly]'' No work? Call Sarge-o. Yes or no.' Lopez: You speak English worse than I do. slowly Yes. Radio. Good. Butt. Up yours. Simmons: slowly Then, how come I can’t get Sarge? Lopez: Maybe their radio is busted, Einstein. Simmons: slowly Can you fix it? Lopez: Can I fix their radio, from here? Sure. Because I am magic. I am a magical robot. Simmons: How come, in all these years of working with us, you haven’t managed to learn one single word of English? Lopez: I don’t know. Probably trying to avoid conversations like this. Cuts to Sandtrap. C.T.: Now I’m sure you’ve heard about the treaties between aliens and people. We’re here to investigate an energy reading. Rules are now, if they find one of these things, all investigation teams have to have at least one person and one alien. No exceptions. Sarge: What kind of energy reading? C.T.: I can’t tell you that. In fact, I need you to leave this area A.S.A.P. The alien diplomats will get mighty suspicious if they find another human squad showed up. We don’t want to cause an intergalactic incident. Caboose: Oh, we’re used to doing that… Sarge: Ooh, ah, what my friend means is that we’re, um, used to following protocol. C.T.: Good! Then you guys just head on your way and we don’t need to report this to anybody. Grif: Dude, we’re not going anywhere. Our jeep is wrecked. The jeep behind them explodes. C.T.: Damn. Okay, we’ll help you repair your jeep, and then you’re gone. Couple of rules while you’re here. This is a restricted dig site. Everything here is property of the military. Do not go looking for any artifacts. And do not go anywhere without telling me. Got it? Grif: Yes Mom, we got it. C.T.: Okay. Quick quiz, then. What are you gonna do if you find an artifact? Caboose: Not take it. C.T.: No, that was a trick question. You’re not going to find an artifact because you’re not going to be looking for an artifact. Caboose: Maybe I know it was a trick question… so I gave you a trick answer. C.T.: There are no trick answers, there are only wrong answers. Are we clear? Grif: Yes. C.T.: Are. We. Clear? Sarge, Grif, Caboose: Yes! C.T.: Okay. Then head down there. On the left, you’ll find some wracked jeeps you can scavenge for parts. There’s also water down there on the left, too. Keep yourselves hydrated. You want some chow? It’s with the water on the left. Sarge: Thanks. And we’ll be leaving as soon as we can. C.T.: Yes, you will. Sarge, Grif, and Caboose start heading to where they were told to go. Grif: Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Sarge? Sarge: Yeah. Something just doesn’t seem right. Caboose: I know. Everything is on the left. Grif: Shut up, Caboose. Smith: Rghg? C.T.: No, I don’t think they know anything. You get back to business. Keep working on getting it over. I’ll take care of these idiots. Video thumb|500px|left Category:Recreation Category:Episodes